Colocataires
by darkrogue1
Summary: Blake et Mortimer. Proposer à quelqu'un de partager sa vie – ou même son appartement – est un grand pas à franchir. Pour Blake aussi et cela le travaille. 1945, entre le Bâton de Plutarque et le Secret de l'Espadon.


_Londres, 1945_

"C'est non, Blake." La sentence tombe comme un couperet, implacable. "D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez me proposer ce genre de chose," continue le professeur Mortimer d'un ton égal. Il n'y a aucune condamnation dans ses paroles et l'incompréhension qu'il exprime est presque indifférente. "Vous savez tout de mes liaisons passées, vous devriez savoir que je n'ai pas de tels penchants contre nature."

Le capitaine Blake, entièrement figé, tente avec stoïcisme d'encaisser chaque mot qu'il reçoit comme un coup de poignard dans la poitrine. La réaction de Mortimer est pire que dans tous les scénarios qu'il avait pu s'imaginer. Il aurait presque préféré de la pitié de la part de son camarade à ce froid détachement.

"Sachant cela, vous comprendrez qu'il est hors de question que j'accepte votre proposition de partager un appartement," continue Mortimer.

Blake ne peut plus respirer. Chaque parole l'oppresse, lui coupe le souffle qu'il essayait de retrouver à chaque tentative d'inspiration.

"Je me considère comme votre ami, Blake, oubliez ces idées impossibles. J'oublierai de ma part cette conversation. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je vous laisse à présent, mais passez donc me voir demain."

Les oreilles de Blake bourdonnent et son champ de vision se voile graduellement de noir, masquant à sa vue Mortimer qui s'éloigne et il suffoque, effondré de ce rejet par la personne qu'il aime.

Il lutte cependant, commandant de toute ses forces à son corps de lui obéir pour échapper à ce qu'il perçoit comme une agonie et se redresse en un ultime effort.

C'est sur une énorme respiration qu'il se réveille en se redressant, à bout de souffle et encore haletant, trempé de sueur après son cauchemar. Quelques instants il n'est plus très sûr de la réalité et se demande si c'était un souvenir, si le lit de camp qu'il occupe dans le quartier des officiers des baraquements temporaires a été son refuge après ce terrible refus.

Mais non, petit à petit il se souvient. Revenu à Londres pour une réunion, il en a profité pour retourner voir Mrs Benson et accepter son offre si celle-ci était toujours valable – si cette proposition ne venait pas une décision prise sous le coup de l'émotion du deuil et qu'elle aurait regretté.

Il est sauf. Mortimer ne sait rien encore, ni de la colocation qu'il a l'intention de lui proposer, ni certainement de ses sentiments qu'il ne compte aucunement dévoiler.

Encore bouleversé par les émotions de son rêve, le capitaine Blake se lève et marche silencieusement jusqu'à la fenêtre. Au dehors les premières lueurs de l'aube percent à peine le voile noir de la nuit et perdant son regard au loin derrière le terrain d'entrainement, Blake se remémore sa visite à la veuve du Major Benson.

* * *

"Entrez donc, capitaine ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ! Êtes-vous venu accepter mon offre ?" Blake n'a même pas à demander à Mrs Benson ce qu'il en est lorsqu'elle aborde directement le sujet.

"Eh bien, j'étais venu vérifier que vous n'avez besoin de rien, mais puisque vous en parlez..."

Après avoir guidé le capitaine vers l'intérieur de l'habitation et l'avoir installé devant une bonne tasse de thé, la propriétaire relance la conversation : "Vous disiez, capitaine ?"

"Accepteriez-vous que je prenne un colocataire ?" Blake ne se perd pas en explications qui ne le rendraient que plus suspect – et mal à l'aise. Quelles que soient ses pensées troubles et ses désirs irréalisables, la réponse ne peut être que 'oui' ou 'non'. De plus, à voir le regard que lui lance la jeune veuve, poser la question semble déjà suffisamment compromettant en soi.

Ce regard est perspicace mais Blake refuse de se laisser rougir, rassemblant sa fierté et son indignation. Il n'a rien fait de répréhensible quelles que soient ses idées, et Mortimer est certainement au-dessus de tout soupçon !

Quoi qu'elle ait pu deviner sur son visage, Mrs Benson finit par acquiescer. "Bien entendu. Vous semblez être également un bon juge de caractère. Veuillez me pardonner ce moment d'hésitation, mais je vous fais confiance, capitaine Blake." Puis,"S'agit-il de ce charmant jeune homme qui vous attendait à la sortie du cimetière ?"

Certes, Mortimer est charmant, mais il n'est plus tout jeune ! Il a le même âge que Blake, trente-six ans est déjà un âge respectable !

"Philip Mortimer est un ami de longue date, et il également l'inventeur de quelques uns de nos meilleurs avions."

"Eh bien, présentez-le moi donc un de ces jours."

"Bien sûr, je n'y manquerai pas, même s'il n'accepte pas la colocation."

"Comment," s'étonne Mrs Benson, "vous ne lui en avez pas parlé ?"

"J'ai préféré aborder le sujet avec vous tout d'abord. Il s'agit après tout de votre maison et vous pourriez décider ne ne pas vouloir l'ouvrir à plus d'étrangers..." Le capitaine Blake s'excuse presque et c'est d'un ton indigné que Mrs Benson l'interrompt.

"Voyons capitaine ! Vous n'en êtes déjà plus un ! "

* * *

Tandis que Blake songeait à sa visite à Mrs Benson, l'aube a point, colorant de tons rosés le paysage et les bâtiments voisins et le capitaine décide de commencer immédiatement sa journée.

Le soleil n'est pas encore levé, mais dès qu'il le sera lui aussi, Blake ira retrouver son pilote et se fera amener à Scaw-Fell.

Quelle que soit la réponse, il veut être fixé dès que possible et pour cela il doit retrouver Mortimer et lui faire part de sa proposition – de partager un appartement bien sûr, quant au reste, il n'a aucune intention d'en dire un mot.


End file.
